


Perfectly Normal

by AngryCampfire (StoriesbyNessie)



Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I Ship It, Insecure Harry Potter, M/M, Making Out, POV Harry Potter, Snogging, empty classrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/AngryCampfire
Summary: Draco and Harry are kissing in an empty classroom when Harry realises something embarrassing.Day 18 of my 30 days of Drarry project. Prompt: Making out
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 174





	Perfectly Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murder_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/gifts).



Tongues twisted together as they kissed slowly against the wall. Harry had lost track of time—it had either been hours or a couple of minutes since he took Draco’s hand and ended up in this abandoned classroom most students had forgotten existed. Their friends were left behind in the common room and the dorms all eighth-year students shared regardless of which house they had belonged to before the battle. The eight years had formed a special bond, and Harry was still not used to seeing Hufflepuffs hanging out with Slytherins, to name one thing. He wasn’t used to hanging out with _this particular_ Slytherin either, not to mention having his tongue shoved down in said Slytherin’s throat. Nobody knew about what had happened between Harry and Draco over just a week and a half, and for the time being, they were going to keep it that way.

Though it was certainly hard to find good spots for their new activities.

The _Room of Requirement_ was out of the question; they both felt uncomfortable in there since the battle. The empty classroom had been a perfect, last-minute solution, and to be honest, the thought of getting caught by someone was a bit exciting. Harry couldn’t deny that fact; maybe a part of him wanted people to know too.

Draco’s fingers in his hair caused him to make ridiculous sounds deep in his throat. Harry never knew he could make sounds like that, or how much he enjoyed Draco’s own. Every small noise and low moan coming from the other boy seemed to go straight to his cock, but not only that. Harry could hear and feel those sounds _everywhere._ It was in the way something in his belly made flips every time he as much as glanced at Draco, and how much his wrists tingled when they kissed. His pulse quickened; he could feel his heart hammering wildly in his chest. It almost hurt, and it was the most glorious feeling.

Harry pressed himself flush against Draco, unable to stop himself. He groaned, which was another thing he couldn’t stop himself from doing. Draco had his arms around Harry’s neck, while Harry’s own trailed down the sides of Draco’s body. He’d moved them slowly, nervously over Draco’s frame all the time they had been here, and now he was getting braver. His hands were reaching dangerously low regions, which made him feel like he wanted to move them upwards again. The way he’d just pressed himself so flat against the other boy made Harry painfully aware that he’d got hard from all the kissing and his cock was straining against his underwear and trousers. It was embarrassing, especially when his erection made contact with Draco’s hip. Once he realised that, Harry froze and pulled back, slightly horrified.

Sure, he had got hard before during their snogs, but he usually hid it so well. Or so he’d always thought.

Harry’s cheeks heated, his gaze turned to the wall behind Draco’s shoulder instead of meeting those stormy grey eyes that made him so, so _weak_ nowadays. His lips felt swollen, and he suddenly envied girls who could kiss someone for hours without the other person noticing their arousal.

They stood there with their arms loosely wrapped around one another, breathing. Harry wondered if Draco’s heart pounded just as hard as his still did.

None of them said anything.

Harry felt how sweaty his palms were, and he awkwardly wiped them off his shirt. Draco tilted his head back against the wall and Harry watched his mouth, completely transfixed. _Fuck, he had a gorgeous mouth._ He could stare at it and how it was shaped forever.

Harry worried if Draco had felt _it._ How hard he was. He swallowed, feeling heavy and light and soft like he was made out of cotton, all at the same time. He’d kissed people before, kissed girls before, but nothing could compare to how this felt. This was different, so different it couldn’t be compared to anything Harry had experienced before. He didn’t want to ruin it, and for some reason, Draco made him feel insecure.

_What if Draco thought he was creepy for getting a hard-on while they kissed?_

Draco watched Harry, his eyes roamed over him; over his face, chest, belly and…

It was bound to show too.

Harry felt himself blush more once Draco’s eyes fell on the noticeable bulge between Harry’s legs. He hated the insecurity; he wasn’t usually _this_ insecure.

Draco was quiet; Harry looked away. The wall behind Draco felt comforting, like he could pause for a while.

Suddenly Draco moved forward, causing Harry’s breath to hitch as Draco’s lips touched sensitive skin on the side of Harry’s neck. Harry’s eyes slipped shut, and there was that silent moan again, coming from his mouth. _Why couldn’t he just shut up?_ His hands gripped desperately at Draco’s shoulders, as the wizard kissed a trail down Harry’s neck, placing wet, hot kisses over the skin. Slender fingers undid the first few buttons on Harry’s shirt, and he shuddered as Draco’s tongue slid across the collarbone.

Draco looked up at him, and without a word, he switched their places, so Harry’s back now was against the wall. As Draco pressed his body flush against Harry’s, Harry felt the reaction he had caused in Draco as well. It was the same type of hardness Harry had been so worried Draco would think was weird that he had. In all his momentary embarrassment, he hadn’t felt anything else but his own.

Turned out he wasn’t so weird after all.

He was perfectly normal.

Pleased, Harry kissed Draco again.

_Fin_


End file.
